


Far Too Young To Die

by Pretty_Odd



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Horror, Idk really know what to tag, Kidnapping, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon wakes up in a weird place, he vaguely remembers walking through an alley, but has no memory after that. He finds another boy, an old friend who he hasn't seen in a long time. Brendon can't remember his name, the stranger tells Brendon to call him Blurryface. Can they make it back home together?</p>
<p>Written from Brendon's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blurryface

My head hurts, I can't think of anything, anything but pain. It throbs with every heart beat, I can't even open my eyes. All I can see is the blackness behind my eyelids, at least I can hear right? I strain my ears trying to listen for something, anything at all, but all I can hear is my rapid heartbeats. Well, it's something. I try to work the blood back into my hands, it's numb, so very numb, I can barely feel them at all. I start to wonder if I even have hands at all, come to think of it I can't even feel my body. It's all just numb, the only thing I can feel is this throbbing pain in my head.

I force my eyes open, the searing light hurts them and I blink trying to get used to it. It's all blurry though, damn, am I having a hangover? If so then this is the worst I've ever had. I try to remember what I did last night, not much just a show, then... I went home. No wait, I didn't go home I was walking down an alley and then...then what happened? My hands finally begin to obey me, I gingerly get up, but the pain in my head is too much and I have to lie back down again. What's happening to me? Please, someone tell me anything. I'm not even sure if there's anyone here. Maybe, but it doesn't seem like it, I can't hear anything but my heartbeats, I can't see anything but fuzziness, I can't feel anything but dust on some wooden floorboards.

Wait, dust? I slide my hand back across the floor again, sending a ton of the stuff into the air. I cough and pain shoots through my body. This time it really is too much for me to handle, I close my eyes and hope everything will be alright when I wake up.

"Brendon..." I hear a voice, it sounds familiar but I can't quite place who the voice belongs to, "Brendon!" it's a little louder now. "Please wake up," I feel a hand on my shoulder and my eyes shoot open. At first I thought the voice was in my dream, apparently it wasn't. "Who?" my voice is hoarse, it comes out as more of a grunt. "Who?" I say again, a littler more clearly this time. The blurry figure beside me shifts, the person doesn't reply.

I can feel my body again, and my hands are working now, everything is working but my eyes. I shoot up and grab the person by the neck, afraid of whoever is there, did they do this to me? I'm not home that's for sure, I don't know where I am, and I can't really see much anyways. "Who are you?" I say to the blurry person beneath me. They squirm trying to escape, but I won't let them. "Who are you? Where am I?" I growl. The person in my grip begins to go limp, I can tell my hands are a little too tight so I loosen up a bit, just enough for them to breathe.

"I'm not going to ask again, who are you?" I spit. The person has two hands on my arm now and shoves me over. "You know who I am," he says back just as viciously. My eyes start to focus and I stare long and hard at the person sitting in front of me, struggling the get his breath back and rubbing his neck awkwardly. I blink a couple more times, trying to rid myself of the fuzziness. "Don't you remember me...?" his words are mean but his voice is gentle. I realize I'm on my hands and knees, so I sit down, still trying to figure out who's sitting in front of me.

"Don't move too much," he says, he moves closer to me and puts a hand on my back, rubbing it gently. "I...I can't see much, who are you?" I whisper, I start to realize just how scared I am. I don't know where I am, or what's happening, or how I'm in this room with a strange person who I should know. "Think to yourself, you know my name, you'll remember in time," he says softly.

I don't know why but I have the overwhelming urge to hug him and cry. I just feel so safe around this...stranger? He's not a stranger, I know him. I know him, I keep telling myself. "Can't you tell me your name?" I ask. The guy shakes his head, "my name will come when the time's right, for now call me Blurryface," he says. Blurryface, isn't that the name of my friends album. Twenty One Pilots?

"Tyler?" I ask, "or Josh?" The other guy sighs, "you ask to many questions, go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up." And I believe him.

 


	2. Northern Downpour

He lied.

"Blurryface? where are you?" I say. The only reply I get is the howling of wind outside and the sound of heavy rain. _Northern downpour sends it's love...._ The words to one of my old songs comes to my head, this is all too much, I start to cry. _Tripping eyes and flooded lungs..._ The whimpering and crying hurts my ribs, I try to stop but I can't. Soon my face is stained with tears, I grunt at the discomfort. "Blurryface please..." I cry. _You clicked your heels and wished for me...._ "Please...." I say again. There's still no answer.

I struggle to get up, every muscle in my body feels like it's on fire. Slowly my vision begins to focus, after a day of lying there I'm soon able to see every little detail in this room. Vines hang through cracks in the ceiling, there's a broken chandelier with tiny moon shaped diamonds on it, it hangs precariously on a thin rope.... _Hey moon please forget to fall down...._ I try to get to my feet but a throbbing pain gets sent up my spine, and I instantly collapse back onto the ground.

"Blurryface I need you," I cry while lying on the dusty ground. This place had clearly been abandoned for a long time. "You called?" says a voice.... _genius only comes along_ i _n storms of fabled foreign tongues_....Relief floods over me, "Blurry-" My mouth drops open when I see him, "YOU?!?!?" He chuckles, "who'd you expect?" I didn't know what to expect, I was hoping it was Zack or Dallon, I'd even go for Spencer. But Blurryface to be _him?_ Why did it have to be him?

"I...I don't know," I answer truthfully. He nods as if he was expecting this answer, "you hate me." Do I? We had our differences, but I don't hate him, yes I'm still a bit.... pissed, but I don't hate him... _I missed your skin when you were east_.... I jump to my feet and wrap my arms around my old friend, pain. Pain, more pain. I can't think. Pain. Hurts. I can feel him hugging me back tightly, I just have enough time to smile at this before everything goes black from the amount of pain I'm in.

I wake up to a voice singing quietly, I can also feel a hand stroke my hair and it's nice.

" _Hey moon, please forget to fall down_  
_Hey moon, don't you go down_

 _Sugarcane in the easy mornin'_  
_Weather-vanes my one and lonely_ "

"You remember," I say. My headaches gone, and the pain seems to be too. He looks at me and I already know he's been crying, "of course, it was our song," there's still a slight quiver in his voice. "Hey what's wrong?" I say, I wrap an arm around him because it seems like the right thing to do. "Everything's crap, look around us, where the hell are we? How are we going to survive? and..." he looks at me, trying to read my expression, "...I just missed you so much Brendon," his voice is barely a whisper, I have to strain to hear it.

"Oh...well.... _I know the worlds a broken bone, but melt your headaches call it home_..." I whisper in his ear. He giggles slightly at that, "thank you Brendon." I hug him tightly, "anything for you Ryan."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My other work We Don't Believe What's On TV is my top priority so I probably won't update this one as often, if people like this than I'll try my best to update


End file.
